The Sufferer and The Witness
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Cat has turned herself over and become a villain. Her sister is sent to bring her home, no matter what. But just what will the two discover, locked in mortal combat in the warzone between Townsville and Neighborfield? Based on Yay-Ninja-Bob's story.


**The Sufferer and the Witness**

**Disclaimer: With the exception of the original Powerpuff Girls cast and world, the characters and general plot herein belong to Yay-Ninja-Bob. This is a one-shot based on her story Villain: The Epilogue. It's best if you read Villain: The Epilogue and it's prequel, Villain, to best understand this one-shot.

* * *

**

The ravaged wasteland, a desolate and lifeless graveyard to the casualties of the war between Jojo's army and the still free world, suddenly erupted into life as matching streaks of light flew through the air. The first light, a bright red light, crashed into the ground, sending up a vicious cloud of debris. The second streak, glowing bright yellow, slowly descended on the first, calmly, silently stalking through the dust. Night was fast approaching; their fight was nearing the end.

Cherry pushed up weakly on her elbows, groaning and trying to open her eyes. She peered through blood streaked vision, her silent antagonist marching on undeterred. The villain stopped, a wicked smirk on her lips. She lifted her hands, the glow around them dissipating. Sharply, she addressed her fallen opponent.

_Well is that it?_ Cherry winced and began to force herself to her feet. She managed to wipe the blood away from her eyes. The wounds were quickly healing, but if the fight continued, she knew it wouldn't be quick enough.

"Cat...why are you doing this..." Cat's smirk faded, replaced by a venomous frown. She began to approach Cherry once more, narrowing her eyes, signing with even more intensity.

_They expected me to, didn't they? Isn't this just what everyone wanted?_ Cherry shook her head, standing up straight, taking a slow deep breath. She let the air out carefully and signed back, subtly and with obvious humility.

_I don't know...Mom definitely didn't want this. She tried everything to stop this from happening. Candy isn't thrilled...but...what do you want?_ Cat scowled and looked away, crossing her arms. The sun was starting to set overhead. Cherry continued to stare silently at her sister. Cat finally lifted her hand, hesitating for a moment. She slowly let it fall, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Cat..." Cat twitched, slowly looking up. Cherry bit her lip and looked down, clenching her fists tightly. "So that's...that's what you've decided?" Cat swallowed, her mouth dry as cotton. Cherry risked glancing up. Once again, the yellow puff was at a loss for words. Cherry sighed and looked around. The backpack of supplies the general had given her was lying close by. If it came to that...she shook her head and faced her sister once more.

"Cat...can you at least look at me?" Yellow eyes lifted to meet red ones, obvious apprehension between them both. A wary smile cracked the hero's solemn disposition; it vanished as quickly as it came.

_Why do we have to fight?_ Cat narrowed her eyes. There was a question she could answer.

_Because you're one of them. _Cherry cocked her head.

_One of who? The good guys? Cat..._ Cat shook her head, long subdued rage slowly building up. She turned on her opponent with vicious eyes, narrowed into dangerous slits.

_No...you're one of the perfect people, one of the beautiful people! You're one of the people that calls everyone different a monster! Just because they aren't pretty like you! _Cherry stood in shock. Her mouth moved uselessly. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't begin to verbalize a response. She did the next best thing.

_That's really how you feel? _Cat nodded, crossing her arms and looking away harshly. Cherry still signed, even though it went unseen. _You hate me because I'm beautiful? _Cherry blushed slightly, her eyes drifting back to the backpack. She wiped the dried blood away from her face. Her wounds were already gone, the blood had already stopped. If it weren't for the tired way she dragged her feet, no one would ever guess she'd just been fighting for her life. She looked good as new...she looked perfect.

Cat kept her back to her sister, her eyes clenched shut. She swallowed and tightened her fists until yellow light began to glow around them. She held her arms out, letting the light take form. Three yellow blades of energy, seven inches in length. It was her special skill, her special power. Jojo, her mother, had a death ray to strip the life out of the beautiful people. Cat...she had terrible claws to rip the beautiful people apart. She was...Cat's ears perked up. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Cherry digging through a bag. Cat scowled and advanced on her sister, energy claws crackling in the cool night air.

"Found it..." Cherry carefully turned over the item she'd been searching for. The moonlight reflected off the silvery-blue surface. Cat stopped just shy of Cherry, glaring and resisting the urge to slash her in half. Why was she resisting? Cherry it let go and turned to face Cat, staying on her knees before her sister. Cat narrowed her eyes and drew her arm back.

"I was supposed to...to bring you back no matter what," Cat took a nervous step back, lowering her arm, but staying poised. She wasn't sure what to make of Cherry's tone. If it came to it...Cat knew she could beat Cherry. Cherry shook her head, "But I won't...I can't. If this is what you want...then I can't make you come back with me...I just..." Cherry shook her head; Cat turned around. She glanced back at her enemy, lifting her hand. Cherry looked up.

_I guess I'll let you go then...just this one time though._ Cat was already walking away before Cherry had a chance to respond. Cat paused when she heard her sister weakly laugh.

"Would you have let Candy go? Or Mom?" Cat shrugged, glancing back over her shoulder.

_Probably not. _Cherry smiled, a strange expression.

_Why am I not surprised? _Cat turned around more, trying to get a better look. The expression faded, replaced by solemn indifference. The air suddenly felt heavier than it had before. The tension between them suddenly felt...different. Neither could tell if it was for better or worse.

"Times like this make me glad you got hurt..." Cat's eyes widened. Cherry's wore an nearly identical expression. The red-haired puff quickly shook her head, waving her hands apologetically.

"No! No! That's not what I meant...or maybe it is...it's going to sound stupid and selfish no matter what I guess..." Cherry trailed off. Cat's lips curled up. Her entire body was trembling, and it took every ounce of her willpower to not lash out. Cherry slowly lifted her hand and started signing.

_I never wanted you to get hurt...and I never want you to get hurt again...but if...if you hadn't then we wouldn't have this..._Cat lifted her hands and stared at them, staring back at Cherry. She giggled and smiled sadly at the yellow-eyed villain.

"Before we were...sisters...after you got hurt...we were friends..." Cherry shook her head, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

_Candy never really picked it up...Mom's still trying to learn...but you and me...we got it just like that! _Cherry snapped her fingers and the two both smiled. _Then...it was a way for us to talk without anyone else knowing what we were saying. Mom couldn't keep up and Candy didn't get it. It was...something special for us..._Cherry lowered her hands, sighing and holding her head. Cat stood awkwardly, her mouth dry, her heart pounding. The night was getting darker, and colder. The thin layer of sweat now chilling her wasn't the product of the fight now over two hours finished.

"I can still hear it...every time we talk to each other. Your voice, I mean...sorry. I can still hear it so perfectly...sometimes I say what you're signing to myself," Cherry climbed to her feet, walking over to her sister. Both shivered when she gently touched the villain's shoulder. She leaned closer.

"**I think it sounds okay, right? It ain't perfect, but it's close,**" Cat looked up in shock. Cherry's impression of her voice was nearly identical to the voice in her own head. Slowly, Cat smiled. Cherry giggled and looked away. Through the dark, Cat could see the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...that was stupid, it's like I'm making fun of you..." Cat shook her head, looking down. Cherry glanced back at her.

_No it was...it was good..._Cherry smiled and looked down. She glanced back to the backpack, lying out of sight, but not out of mind, a few feet away. An intense resolution settled in her gaze. Cherry blinked, hearing the wind whistling behind her. When she felt a sharp jab on her shoulder, she finally turned. Cat looked irritated, but a lot of the rage from before seemed gone—perhaps it wasn't gone, but it certainly wasn't radiating from her anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid...what's wrong?" Cherry shook her head. She hesitated, glancing back in the direction of Townsville. The fight had drained them both. The night was already well on its way, there was no point going back yet.

_Nothing_. Cat walked away, stopping and dropping against a turned over mailbox. Cherry bit her lip and quickly turned, walking to her backpack. She glanced back at Cat one last time before walking in the other direction.

Cat heard shuffling behind her, but was too lost in her own thoughts to care. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, her mind drifting into past. Cherry was right: the accident had changed their relationship. It had made her life worse in nearly every way imaginable...except that one.

* * *

She'd just been told. That was, coincidentally, where the change started. The doctor and her mom had just tried explaining what had happened to her. Cat only cared about one part: she was never going to be able to speak again.

When her sisters arrived, they were both in hysterics. It honestly took everything Cat had to keep from joining them.

"Cat! Cat, are you alright? You didn't die right?!" Cat rolled her eyes, taking that as an opportunity to wipe away the tears forming. She shook her head, pointing at her face. It was quite clear that she was still alive.

"I'm so glad! We got so scared when the monster bit you! But I think we beat it! So don't worry!" Cat frowned, looking away. Candy blinked, looking over at Cherry, who was unusually quiet. She followed her red-eyed sister's eyes to her yellow-eyed sister's neck. Candy gasped and promptly burst into tears again.

"Oh no! Cat are you okay? Th...that...it...it's going to get better right?" Cat's lips trembled. All three looked up at Blossom, who swallowed and slowly shook her head. Candy gasped and covered her mouth.

"Candy...Cherry...I...no I'm...I'm afraid Cat's going to be scarred for the rest of her life...and...there's something...something you both need to know," Cat turned to Cherry, who was staring back at her. She hadn't said a word since she entered. Blossom licked her lips and looked down, gently taking Candy's hand in her free hand; the other hand was already holding Cat's.

"Cat is very, very lucky to be alive. That's the most important thing to remember, alright?" The two sisters nodded, "The doctors weren't...weren't sure she was going to wake up, but she did, right? Please...just be glad she woke up," Candy and Cherry nodded again. Finally the latter broke her silence.

"What's wrong with her Mom?" Blossom flinched, looking away.

"The damage was...very severe...and as a result, Cat is...she's lost her ability to speak. It's a condition called aphonia...and..." Cherry swallowed and looked down, tears starting to leak down her cheeks.

"She's...she's not going to get better is she?" Blossom slowly shook her head. Candy stared in horror, unable to take her eyes away from Cat's neck. Cherry stayed where she was, crying just a little harder with every couple of breaths. Finally she shook her head and slouched against the bed.

"I'm so sorry Cat...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault...I p...I promise I'll help you with this! I promise I'll...I'll do anything..."

* * *

At the time it hadn't meant much. At the time she completely agreed. She'd blamed Cherry just as much as Cherry had blamed herself. She hadn't forgiven Cherry...ever. Her mom...no Blossom had tried to tell her it was no one's fault but the monster. She hadn't cared, she hadn't believed it. Her mother agreed...her mother said it was Cherry's fault. Just like her mother's accident was Blossom's fault.

Cherry didn't really care. Blossom had abandoned her mother when she was scarred. Cherry had abandoned Cat the same way.

* * *

"Candy! Cherry! You're going to be late!" Cat sat on the sofa glaring at the television. She heard both sisters scurrying around the house, getting ready for some party or something. Cat hadn't been invited. Granted, she wouldn't have gone even if she had been invited.

"Mom! Does this look okay!" She heard her mom sigh and could almost picture her rolling her eyes.

"Candy you look fine, it's just a birthday party," Cat laid her cheek on her hand and zoned out the rest of the conversation. A shadow fell over the yellow-eyed puff, dragging her attention away from the noisy actors on the screen. Cherry stood over her, frowning and rubbing her arm. She half-smiled and waved.

_Hey...are you coming? _She asked—her signing had more grace, more delicacy to it. Cat shook her head and signed back—her own signing was a bit sharper, angrier.

_No, I wasn't invited. _Cherry blinked and glanced back toward Blossom and Candy. She cocked her head.

_Really? Are you sure you still don't want to come anyway? _Cat shook her head no. Cherry nodded and sat down next to her. Cat gave her a sideways look.

_What? _Cherry shrugged and snatched the remote.

_Nothing, I'll just stay home too. _Cat shook her head and jerked her thumb in Candy's direction.

_I thought you wanted to go? She'll want you to._ Cherry shook her head no. Blossom and Candy came into the room, both in a hurry.

"Cherry? Sweetie, it's time to go," Cherry smiled and looked up at Blossom.

"No it's okay Mom, I'm just going to stay home with Cat," Blossom frowned, slowing her hurried departure.

"Are you sure?" Cherry beamed, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Blossom smiled and nodded, hurrying out with Candy. Cat glanced at Cherry, rolled her eyes, and quickly snatched the remote back.

* * *

She'd always been alone...they abandoned her...right? That's what Jojo...what her mother said...they abandoned her because she was different. She was scarred. She was a monster. Right?

'What's that? Someone...crying?' Cat looked around dizzily. She'd started to drift off to sleep, but now she felt wide awake. Cat climbed to her feet, peering through the darkness for the source of the sound. She heard...dripping? At the other end of the street, someone was kneeling on the ground. Cat narrowed her eyes, powering up her energy claws. Cat licked her lips, pausing when she got a better look at the figure.

'Cherry?' Cat's claws fizzled out, curiosity spread across her face. As she approached her sister she started to notice a few things out of place. Glass was scattered all over the ground, glass that hadn't been there before. Cat's breath caught in her chest when she saw the ground around Cherry. It was covered in something dark, dripping down from Cherry's face.

'Cherry? What's wrong? What happened?' Cat started toward her, crunching glass beneath her sneakers. Cherry tensed up, standing up straight. She hiccuped, crying softly.

"Cat no...don't come closer...please...it's not done yet..." Cat stopped, watching her sister double over again. Listening closely...Cat heard a sickening slicing sound. More blood streamed down to the ground around Cherry. In the darkness, Cat could see moonlight glinting off of something in Cherry's hand. It was silvery-blue...something very familiar. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

'Duranium...how did she get, is that a knife!?' A special metal, duranium, created by one of her mom's old enemies, Mojo something. It was the only metal on the planet sharp enough and strong enough to damage a Powerpuff. The metal had a special Chemical X neutralizing property...something that kept their healing powers from working properly. At least...that's what their mom...that's what Blossom told them.

'Cherry, what are you doing? God dammit! I can't even talk to her!' Cat rubbed her head. She, against Cherry's wishes, walked up behind her sister, kneeling down behind her. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the slicing sound, and her sister's own quiet sobbing. Cat placed her hand against Cherry's back, and signed against her.

_Cherry...what are you doing? Why are you crying? Is that a knife? Where did..._ Cat stopped when she heard Cherry giggle. It was a weak, choked sound. A very forced noise.

"It's...nothing...just a little bit more...I'm almost d...d...done..." Cat nodded, licking her lips and opening her eyes. She watched Cherry; she watched the puddle of blood get bigger around her.

"There...I..." Cat wasted no time, she grabbed Cherry's shoulder and turned her around. Cat's mouth fell open, her lips trembling. The entire left side of Cherry's face was covered in blood, pouring down over her eye, across her nose, into her mouth, and finally dripping down to the ground around them. Cat looked down and saw the bloody duranium knife in her sister's hand. Cat looked up at Cherry, who was still crying, but also smiling, a hopeful smile. Cherry held Cat's hands, leaning closer.

"D...do you like it? Se...see...I did this...because...because I can't fight you. Now I'm not beautiful anymore, Cat, now I don't have to fight you," Cat stared in horror. She tugged one of her hands away from Cherry, and tried to wipe the blood off her face. The blood was still flowing, and was now smeared heavily, but Cat could almost make out the cuts. Three vertical slashes, from Cherry's hairline, down over her left eye, all the way down to her chin. After the bleeding stopped...they'd scar over. Cherry would have three hideous scars covering half her face for the rest of her life.

_Cherry...you..._Cherry hiccuped and shook her head. She traced Cat's scars, giving her sister an indiscernible look.

"I was afraid...but you said," Cherry licked her lips and shook her head, "You said you hated me for being beautiful. So I did this, even though I was afraid," Cat pulled her hand free, gently caressing the bloody half of Cherry's face, signing against her cheek.

_Cherry...you...you did this for me? _Cherry nodded, giggling softly and quickly wincing.

"I heard this...heard this song once. I hated it...it was too long, kind of boring, but it had a great bass line. I only...only remember one line because...because it just kept going, he kept singing it..." Cat nodded, licking her lips. Cherry smiled, trying to remember the pitches.

"I know the pieces fit...I know the pieces fit...I know the pieces fit...that was how it ended. I kept thinking that, the whole time I...the whole time I was," Cherry trailed off, her eyes falling to the ground. Cat grabbed Cherry's chin and lifted her eyes back up to her, roughly but trying to be gentle. Her right hand was still pressed against the bloody side of Cherry's face.

_You look beautiful...more beautiful than before..._Cherry shook her head, closing her eyes and looking down.

"No...no that's...that's not what-" Cat's fingers cut her off, making her gasp and look up into her yellow eyes.

_No...no you're perfect..._Cherry and Cat stared at each other, the blood trickling over Cat's fingers. Cherry brought her hand up to the right side of Cat's face, smiling—even though it hurt.

_Do you mean it? _Cat licked her lips and nodded.

_Yeah, you're beautiful...I..._Cherry's fingers tickled Cat's cheek. Cat blushed bright red when Cherry's lips touched hers. Cat pulled back, gently tracing Cherry's fresh cuts. Her sister winced; a few tears slipped down her cheeks; more blood trickled from the cuts. She'd never looked more beautiful. Cat lightly pressed her fingers against Cherry's cheek. Cherry smiled and nodded, gently kissing her one more time.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1- The title is a reference to the fourth studio album by Rise Against: The Sufferer and the Witness. The Sufferer is Cat in the past and Cherry in the end. The Witness is Cherry in the past and Cat in the end.**

**2- The cuts Cherry makes on the left side of her face are made to look like Cat's energy blades, which are in turn based on Wolverine's claws (however they are energy rather than metal).**

**3- The song Cherry talks about in the end is "Schism" by Tool. I feel it fits the entire Villain universe. A schism is defined as "a division of a group into opposing factions."**

**4- The italicized dialogue is sign-language**

**5- READ VILLAIN **.net/s/3711220/1/Villain **AND READ VILLAIN: THE EPILOGUE **.net/s/4463729/1/Villain_The_Epilogue


End file.
